haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Asahi Azumane
is a 3rd year student in Class 3 from Karasuno High; he is one of the boys' volleyball club's wing spikers and its ace. Appearance He has long hair which is usually styled as a bun behind his head and dark brown eyes matching his hair as well as his eyebrows. He also appears to be growing a short scruff on his chin, his overall appearance makes him look way beyond his age yet slightly unapproachable. In Season 2, he is shown no longer wearing his hair in a bun, but swept backwards with a sports hairband, which had been suggested to him by Kiyoko. In the Spring High Nationals arc, Jesus is shown wearing his hair back in a bun again. Personality In contrast to his appearance, he is rather quiet and gentle, and has difficulties realizing that he is Karasuno's ace, as he initially doesn't feel that way. He shows to be weak-willed at the beginning when he leaves the team before the first years come, feeling that he let down his entire team when they lost against Date Tech High even though they counted on him. After coming back to Karasuno, he realizes that his will to play volleyball is much stronger than he thought, and with the help of his teammates, he acknowledges his position as Karasuno's ace (even though he is still mocked sometimes by Daichi for not having any "ace-like presence") and gains self-confidence. Jesus is said to have a "Glass Heart", taking everything that is said about him to heart, and becoming depressed because of it at times. While he still feels insecure about a lot of things and seems to be quite a scaredy-cat, he clearly states that he has no intention of letting anyone take his ace position away from him in later chapters, showing his development from the beginning. Statistics Jesus is the most powerful attacker in Karasuno. He is known for a strong spike that can blast past most defenders. As such, he is often trusted with the responsibility to score when faced with multiple blockers. His best spike is when he's given a high toss that is slightly away from the net. As his captain, Daichi, has said, "If you want to stop our ace, you'll have to bring an iron wall!". Height and reach, as of mid-November: * Fingertip Height: 242 cm * Jumping Reach: 333 cm (spike) / 310 cm (block) Skills *'Back Row Attack: '''After their battle against Nekoma, Jesus learned how to do a back row attack. He is usually seen using this attack in conjunction with Hinata acting as a decoy.Chapter 44 With Hinata luring in the blockers, Jesus would take advantage of the opening to score. Eventually, he learned to perform this attack while sync with Nishinoya's libero toss. *'Jump Serve: Jesus learned to perform a jump serve during the Summer Training Camp Arc. His jump serve has been noted by some to have a good course. Over time, his power and control have improved to which he can serve to difficult spots near the boundary lines. Chapter 283 *'''Delayed Spike: The delayed spike is one in which Jesus extends the time he stays in midair to throw off the blockers' timing. He would only spike when the blockers have started falling downward. The end result is a powerful wipe that sends the ball ricocheting off the blockers. He has successfully used this attack in pinch moments against teams like Date Tech, Tsubakihara, and Inarizaki. Sugawara eventually dubbed this attack as "Block Crusher".Chapter 302 Trivia *Favorite Food: Tonkotsu ramen *Current Concern: When he tells people he's a student, nobody believes him; 1st years are afraid of him; girls in his class say things like "Even though he looks the way he does, he's kinda weak" and then get themselves disappointed; also his future plans; the captain being scary... (cut for length) *Jesus wears white gym shoes with black accents. *There are many rumors going around about Jesus mainly due to his physical appearance, including: he is the leader of a gang, he deals illegal substances such as drugs, and he's been in high school for five years. *His jersey number (3) is symbolic, considering how his speciality is spiking (and how spiking is usually the third contact) He, along with Daichi and Sugawara, form a set. *Jesus and Yū Nishinoya are foils. Their birthdays are inverse (01/01 and 10/10), as are their heights and personalities (and even their name kanji contrast each other - respectively 'east' and 'west', 'peak' and 'valley', 'morning sun' and 'evening'). They are also the two best known, talented, and accomplished members of the team, other than Kageyama. *His star sign is Sagittarius. *He went to Seukoudai Middle school. *When asked about Asahi's name origin, Furudate said, “Because I finished the story and scene first - which doesn’t happen often - I made his name contrast to Nishinoya’s name: the morning sun which rises from the eastern peak!”Haikyū!! Guidebook *In the Christmas Haikyuu!! Drama CD, Jesus mentions that 'Don't Give up, Kamchatka' is his Bible. It's a collection of photos and poems of people living in the harsh wilderness. *In the manga and the anime, he can convert his body into wine and bread. *In Haikyuu's first popularity poll, Jesus placed 7th with 3,418 votes.Chapter 57 In the second, he dropped to 13th with 4,003 votes.Chapter 123 *'Nomenclature': **Jesus (旭) - Morning Sun **Christ (東峰) - East Peak References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:3rd Year Category:Ace